


Breeding You is Bliss (Belphegor x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, NSFW, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Belphie's breeding season has arrived and he can't hold back any more
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Breeding You is Bliss (Belphegor x F!Reader)

It was so quiet in the House of Lamentation. Everything set still and not even the house settled as you walked the long hallways. It was completely and utterly dead inside. Everyone was in their respective rooms, although you doubted you’d find any of them asleep. And Belphegor? He had been the most weirdest of all. It wasn’t unusual for him to sleep a whole day or not show up to breakfast or dinner, but it was weirder when he actually showed some kind of energy. 

Of course you couldn’t know why.

He has curled himself up in the attic, holding a pillow tightly to his chest as he groaned out in frustration and pain. His cock was throbbing in his pants and he rubbed over it again in a desperate attempt to calm it back down for what felt like the twenty fifth time this night. He’s been so desperate all day, energy surging through him in an unfamiliar way. It had been a few years since the last rush and up until now he almost forgot how bad it felt. 

And then there was this constant smell. Of course, this was partially his fault. His senses were already heightened and then he just had to go out and steal one of your panties, smelling them without even having to hold them very close. He groaned again at the thought of you. You had been trying to help him all day, constantly running after him and begging him to tell you what was wrong. Begging.... Your voice was already so sweet on its own but the desperation behind your words, “Please… Belphie tell me what’s wrong…” Oh it almost sent him pouncing right then and there. 

He could hear you now, walking up the stairs to the attic where he was. He wanted to yell at you, call you stupid for making such a mistake as to seek him out, but part of him hoped you meant to seek him out; part of him hoped you were just as messed up as he is right now. Another groan escaped him as he rolled onto his back, the pillow running down his chest to cover the erection in his pants. He had given up on his shirt hours earlier, his skin feeling way too hot to keep it on any longer, although the scent of you as you approached wasn’t doing much to keep him cooled down. “Don’t.” He called out, knowing you were at the door; you made him dizzy, overcome by primal instinct. His mind was already clouded by thoughts of you beneath him before this but now you were actually a mere feet away and it suddenly became even more vivid in his mind.

You opened the door regardless of his warning, but that was a mistake. The minute you stepped food into the attic, he slammed you against the door, inhaling your scent deeply as his nose brushed against your neck. It calmed him for a few moments, long enough to explain. “You can’t be here.” You gasped in shock, feeling the door hit you in the back before Belphegor was on you. “W-what?! You cant just… ugh Belphie!!” Your anger only frustrated him more and he frowned at you, “(Y/N)! Listen, you cant be here.. I cant control myself… ugh” He palmed his erection again, looking away from you momentarily. You raised an eyebrow at him, noticing for the first time now that he was half naked in front of you. “Belphie…” He whined in response, desperately wanting to grind his hips against yours. How dare you say his name like that; so innocent, so sweet. “Get out…! Or I will… lose all control i have…”

All control? He was barely holding on as it is, and to see him like this, so desperate and needy… it was turning you on too. “Belphie…” and that was the last straw for him, he picked you up and threw you onto the bed, quick to climb on top and take another deep inhale of your scent. “Fuck… you dont understand…” you gasped out as you felt him grind his hips against yours in need, feeling his erection over your pyjama pants. For a split second, all was good. He let out a content sigh at the feeling of something other than his hand but it was way from over for him. Now that you’re here, he was feeling another, much more primal need; to breed. 

“I’m going to fuck you so good…” He mumbled, stroking your hair almost too affectionately as his mouth found yours, not giving you time to protest. Your words were drowned out by his sloppy kisses, hungry lips moving against yours in need. Your hands flew up to tangle in his hair as your own body became fired up with every one of his movements. His hips were still grinding against yours, desperate to feel you around him and just fill you up; his cock was twitching at the thought. 

He flipped you again, so you were lying on your stomach. His arm wrapped around your lower abdomen, his thumb gently caressing over it, as he pulled your ass up for him. “I can’t wait until you’re full of me..” He mumbled, pulling his own sweats down and whining as the air hit his sensitive skin. Your head was turned, eyes watching him as he did so; it was almost too embarrassing to admit that he was turning you on so bad with all this talk, but he already found out. “I can smell it… youre just as aroused…” he stated, dipping his head down. His nose brushed over your folds as he took a deep breath, the hand that was on his erection slowly started to pump. “You want to breed with me, too. “ 

Yes, oh god yes, you wanted that. “Belphie…” you whined again, wiggling your ass against his nose as he chuckled. You wanted this, he knew it and so did you, and god it was getting him even more excited if possible, his dick twitching in anticipation as he stroked it a few more times, “this might hurt.” He warned, and although you anticipated the initial sting of him entering you, you didn’t realize how much force he would use behind it. His hand was still wrapped around your lower abdomen and he swore he could feel his dick through the skin as he filled you up with one swift thrust. 

Your nails dug into the sheets below you, your mouth agape in a gasp, “B-belphegor…!” His name sounded so sweet coming from you and he groaned in response. “You’re so tight… so wet…” You took in a sharp breath as he began to thrust. You could tell he was trying to hold back, but it didn’t last long. His slow thrusts became rough quite fast and the sound of skin slapping against skin was echoing through the attic. The nails of his other hand dug into your cheeks, surely leaving marks as he took you. “S-so good…” he breathed out, relieved at the feeling of finally being inside of you, feeling you, marking you. 

You could feel him everywhere, suddenly becoming hyper aware of his presence above and inside you. His thrusts were heavy, almost as if he was ready to burst, and in a sense he was. But he won’t just give up after one round; you knew that. He won’t be satisfied until he impregnated you; until the bulge of his cum was replaced with a baby bump. He was groaning above you, speaking incoherent words as he fucked you into the mattress below. The hand that was still on your lower abdomen spread out until his pinky brushed over your clit, causing you to moan loudly, “oh…! Belphie…” Your walls clenched around him, the familiar coil in your stomach making itself known.

He moaned out in response, his hips slamming into yours, “Cum…Cum for me so I can fill you up…” He hissed out, his pinky moving faster while he pounded into you, making sure to hit all the way inside, “I can feel you… hah… so deeply this way…” Your fingers curled up in the sheets again, your eyes closing tightly as you could feel your orgasm wash over you. Belphegor felt it too, feeling your walls clench again as his own seed spurted inside of you. He pushed in deep, making sure he was shooting straight into your fertile womb. It took a while, your walls kept pulsating around his length until he finished his load, but he was right back to thrusting, not giving you the chance to rest. “H-how…!” you wondered how he was still so hard after taking you so fast, but he just chuckled. “I’m breeding you, (Y/N), until your womb is filled to the brim. “ 


End file.
